Blush
by Rui
Summary: Ranma never backs down from a challenge...
1. Setting the Stage

_**Blush**_

Chapter One

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh I wish he was mine, but he's not. WAH!

A/N: This is a sorta-sequel to 'Two Akane's: Ranma Look At Me!' Most likely I got the title wrong, it's the OAV where Akane gets trapped in the body of a doll?

* * *

One year had slipped quickly by, (though not quietly) since the Vengeful Spirit Doll had taken Akane's body in order to inflict a heavy dose of pain to Ranma who had not only rammed into her table, but also broke her! However, that was in the past and for some estranged reason, the owner of the Doll Inn requested the Tendo family to come back again and bring all their friends along.

As if the family really could have stopped the friends from joining them.

Never ones to turn down a free meal, and time away from the havoc of their once peaceful town of Nerima, the Tendos quickly agreed. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Saotome males were in tow. Thankfully, the group had an uneventful train ride, pleasant even, if they chose to exclude the times when Ranma and Akane decided to get mad at one another.

Everyone was wary of the brunette doll as they made their way to the bath. Akane insisted Ranma walk with her _only_ to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Again. After which, the evening consisted of Ukyo and Shampoo bickering over who Ranma would sit beside during diner, watching tv, etc. The other fiancée humphed quiet a few times at these debates and simply decided to not get drawn into them.

Soon the group was settled into their respective furos, and after pinching a pressure point in Shampoo's neck, Ranma was assured a night free of worries that she'd sneak in his bed. Again. Even with that reassurance, sleep seemed to evade him. Perhaps if he'd been sleeping he'd never heard the window to the balcony open and click softly shut.

Curious, the pig-tailed boy snaked his way between the various people littering the floor, and noticed the only absent member. Akane.

Akane shivered against the breeze as it swept over the stony path, wrapped around her like a snake before it slithered on. Her bare feet began to ache, why hadn't she grabbed her shoes? Sighing, the girl knew she should go to the front of the hotel before venturing out to -to wherever she was going, but the chances of even making _that_ doll close to upset scared her.

The dark colored kimono she donned hung loosely around her shoulders, as its ends where tugged by the cool wind as it brushed by.

Why was she out here? Well that was easy to answer, it was the only place she seemed to be able to breathe a sigh or even breathe! On the train, the tension was thick enough to ice a cake with. Unfortunately Akane used her favorite scapegoat—anger toward Ranma. Maybe she kept him angry to make sure _she _was on his mind in any way shape or form _not_ those _other_ girls.

iWhy do I even care? It's not like we like each other or anything!/i Akane shook her head as if to clear her mind of the thoughts she did _not_ want to think. Yet, like everyone, when she didn't want to think about something (or someone), it was the most prominent thing in her mind's eye.

The moonlight painted the leaves a bluish grey and washed the normally dark and foreboding path light. The young woman looked at where she was walking and paused.

"A well?" Slowly stepping toward the dilapidated stone and mortar structure, she noted the wood covering had been destroyed and lay a few feet away from the rest of the rubble. Leaning over to gaze into the water below, Akane squinted and recognized her reflection on the distant water. Her image appeared in its depths, fuzzy and discolored.

Grasping the fragile sides firmly, the dark haired girl leaned further over the side, trying to gauge the depths of the well. Bits of rock and ancient paste shifted loose and bounced down the throat of the well, diving into the small pool of water at the bottom. Balancing on the tips of her toes, while still holding the loose stones firmly, Akane ventured to look down more into the mouth of the stony circle.

The stones gave out and Akane, who lost her balance, began to fall forward.

A sharp cry escaped her lips as she realized her folly.

"Akane!" Came a male voice, a second before her waist was encircled by strong arms and pulling her from her mistake. The arms, yanked her back quickly, causing the owner to lose hsr balance and to end up on their backside, with a shocked Akane in his lap.

The well crumbled completely before her. Stone by stone instantly disappeared into the hole. After the dust settled, the person shifted beneath her and grunted.

"Geez, Akane what are you trying to do kill yourself?"

Looking down at her savior, Akane saw a dirty Ranma looking up at her, one eye clamped shut and an unpleasant frown on his lips.

"Ranma? What are you doing out here?" Akane questioned as the boy sat up, which was a bit difficult since she was still sitting on his legs. "Did you follow me?"

"I-uh, just couldn't sleep."

"Oh," clambering to her feet, the dark haired girl brushed the bits of debris off her kimono. Ranma followed her example and began to get up.

"What're you doin' out here anyway?" Ranma asked after cleaning off his pants. The girl looked away from his curious gaze.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied curtly, turning to the where the well had caved in on itself. Ranma followed her gaze, half expecting to see their family jump out from behind a nearby bush and demand to know what he was waiting for. After a minute ticked by with no such actions, the boy was surprised to be alone with Akane. For the first few months he had pondered whether or not they had a tracking device on the couple or something because no matter where Ranma and Akane would go, there the family would be. The Soatome boy finally accepted the truth, their families were just nosey.

"I'm going to keep walking, you can go back." Akane announced indifferently, turning and walking further into the dark woods.

Ranma was about to reply with a smart aleck remark that would get him star gazing up close and personal with the stars when a memory struck him. Whether she knew it or not, Akane was following a very familiar path. There was _no_ way he was going to let her go down that path alone.

"Hey, 'kane, wait up!"

Akane let out an irritated growl when she heard him call out to her. "What is it Ranma?"

"Can I join you?"

This definitely caught her off guard. She waited a few ticks of the clock to make sure he didn't say something about Ryogua rubbing off on her and getting lost or something as equally demeaning, but it never came.

"Why?"

"You're out here, and I am too, why not take this time to-I mean, it would be dumb to just wander around here in the dark and all-we could, uhm, I guess keep each other company?" By the end of his word fumble, Ranma was nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Akane's right eyebrow rose in doubt and question, but she nodded her consent.


	2. The Challenge

_**Blush**_

_****_Chapter Two

* * *

"Ha! You couldn't seduce Shampoo, and she _throws_ herself at you!" Akane shot back.

She couldn't recall how such two secretly shy people ended up talking so casually about something that usually made them blush. Perhaps it was because they were alone; assured that no mad fiancée or nosey family member was spying on them. Ranma lead her unconsciously down the same path the 'doll' Akane and he had taken a year ago.

"At least I got someone that's _willing_ to touch me, Miss Flat-chest-zero-sex-appeal!" Ranma was losing the battle of words, had this been a 'fight-fight' with her, he'd probably ended up malleted to death.

The aqua-phobic boy was _sure_ that his last statement was one to make her get back on to his fighting grounds, insult her enough until she becomes violent and then it's all physical.

Akane flinched at his words in irritation, but that flinch soon evolved into an evil smirk. She remained silent, allowing Ranma to think he had won the war when he only won a battle.

The real war was about to begin.

Thinking through how to approach him about her newly formed idea and, more importantly how to _win_, took over her thoughts as the couple soon found themselves in the same large grassy field as the year before. The same stream flowed quietly through it, the only difference in the setting was the wind was not blowing.

"Are you alive in there?" Ranma waved a hand in front of his fiancée's face, trying to spark a response out of her. He didn't like it when she was yelling at him, but the frigid quietness was much more disturbing. When Akane Tendo was silent it could only mean two things: she was angry or she was in deep thought. Anger Ranma could handle with no problem. Deep thinking about things? He'd just rather not go there.

"Ranma," Akane drew out slowly as if savoring the flavor of his name as it rolled off her tongue, in response she heard him swallow. Hard. Looking up at the now shaken boy, the blue haired girl tipped her head to the side and smiled.

He would buckle under that type of pressure for sure. Even though the pigtailed denied it multiple times, it was the youngest Tendo's smile that had him wrapped around her little finger.

"If you think I'm so ugly, then I have a bet—no, a _challenge_ for you. It involves us both, so you have to be willing."

Ranma could never turn down a challenge, no matter what form it took.

"W-what's that?"

He was intrigued, and _that_ was the first step into hooking him.

"Whoever can make the other one _blush_ first, has to acknowledged as the one with more sex appeal and is better at, well, anything." Akane looked away, but through the corner of her eye, she watched him stiffen.

What on earth was Akane up to? Justifiable homicide? 'Sorry Judge, he touched me and therefore, he had to die'? But it was a challenge, a competition to see who was best at something. Ranma always thought highly about himself and more importantly his way with girls. If Akane thought she could beat him by making him blush at some tomboyish attempts to be sexy, he was in _no_ way worried about losing this fight. That's all it was, just another fight that demanded him to win.

"Fine. Set the rules and I'll play the game," Ranma prompted with all his self-confidence oozing from his words and stance.

Akane smirked; sometimes the boy was so predictable it almost hurt.

"Okay, no grabbing or groping, no indecent exposure or anything such as that. The first one that makes the other blush wins, and we will take turns in order to see who is able to do it the quickest." Her smirk melted into a smile. "Oh, and there is going to be a three minute time limit for each of us."

Ranma's eyebrows raced to his hairline as she pointed out every rule without the hint of embarrassment or hesitation. He decided to play along and do the suave thing by nodding his head and letting the 'cool guy' mask slip on.

"But how are we going to keep time?"

Reaching to her throat, Akane tugged the small chain around her neck up and from the depths of her kimono came a small circular pendent. Pressing the button on the top, the small hinge swung the circular door open to reveal a quietly ticking clock. "With this."

He certainly didn't remember that before!

"You go first," Akane commanded, dropping the watch, this time on front of her clothes.

"_You_ go first," Ranma contested. "It was your idea."

Akane bristled.

"_You_ go first."

"Ladies first," Ranma shot back.

"Age before beauty."

"That would still put you first."

"_Now_, Ranma," Akane hissed as she started to walk in the direction of the creek.

Ranma watched her go, and became thoughtful. If the Tendo girl thought she could win this, she was _so_ out of her league and it was his duty to show her how to play the game. Sure Ranma had an idea, but he never truly played the game of seduction. It was always played with him on the defense, so to switch to offense was a new experience. He'd tried it once when Akane had confessed love but then knocked him through the door.

To win this battle would mean he had to take away the perceived safety net of her thinking she knew him through and through. That would call for something uncharacteristic; the first step would blow her mind away. Steeling himself for the punch that would knock out his teeth, Ranma slowly began to walk over to where Akane was waiting.

Without saying anything at first, concentrating hard on his hands to prevent them from shaking, he placed one on her left shoulder, and slid it slowly to the right. A smile pulled at his mouth when he felt her stiffen, if Akane wasn't up for the game, she should have never call the met. With a hand on either shoulder now, Ranma leaned close to her ear, and in a deep voice whispered, "Sorry."

Akane's stomach twisted and turned itself until it was barely inside her anymore. Just his warm breath gently puffing on her neck had created a multitude of bubbles in her body. She had dared him, but she had forgotten she had to endure the sweet torture first.

As one of his hands moved to the back of her neck, gently rubbing a calloused finger over her spine, the girl almost lost her focus completely.

She couldn't lose! Akane shook her shock off and tried to play his turn against him. If she welcomed his advances then he'd be unsure about himself and what she was thinking, not vice versa. Trying to stomp down her insecurities, the girl relaxed at his touch.

The black haired martial artist smirked as he felt her give in, pretty soon the girl would be as red as a beach ball and he'd have one more thing to hold over her head. Sliding a hand down her arm until he was able to grab her hand, he began to walk away, and tugging lightly to get her to follow.

She allowed herself to be guided to where a rock sat, smooth from years of weathering, and Ranma's smirk almost sent her into a fit of laughter. If he was going to try to play the cute and handsome one, he'd have a lot to learn about how to do it. Of course, it wasn't like Akane was a pro at it either, but she once remember hearing Ranma say that using the same attack twice was where he 'drew the line'.

Sitting on top of the rock, he grabbed his challenger around her waist, lifted her with ease, and settled her between his bent legs. So this wasn't what she had planned, but for once, Akane wanted to win, and this was the only way she could think of to do it. Ranma might try to win but she'd have to be stronger than him.

"Better?" He asked, in the same toe-curling deep voice as before. Ranma felt her shiver and, knowing it wasn't cold, thought the game would be over before long. Checking her face, he let a small smile trace his lips, still no blush. He'd have to try something a bit more—dramatic?

"Oh yeah, wonderful," the Tendo girl rolled her eyes. Romeo he was _not_.

"Really?" Ranma's smile widened as Akane's whole body suddenly became stiff. It wasn't because she got scared, remembered something, or she was angry. In fact it had nothing to do with what _she_ was doing at all, it was Ranma.

Knowing words alone weren't going to allow him to win, the boy decided to do his second attack. Brushing his lips softly across the back of her neck had gotten the desired result he wanted, but still no blush. Akane went completely still, Ranma wasn't sure she was even breathing anymore. Smirking against her neck, he repeated the action, this time a shiver ran through her body.

Growing bolder, the boy pressed his lips gently at the curve of her neck, while his arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her closer to him until her back was flush against his chest.

Anger welled up in her, wondering where on earth he learned _this_, but then the other voice in her head reminded her that at least it was _her_ he was using it on. Akane almost let her mind go off on its own as she felt more of his breath and lips on her getting-more-sensitive-by-the-moment neck.

Unconscioulsy, the teenage tilted her neck to one side to give him better access and sucked in a quick breath as he nipped her lightly.

_No_! She had to win! This was _her_ fight; this was something the youngest Tendo _wanted_ to win. Her part was going to be easy. No touching, looks, or no anything like that! Only her words and the boy would be red as the setting sun! She just had to last—!

Ranma pulled back; thankfully Akane couldn't see his lovely shade of pink as it raced across his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was doing this! With the _tomboy_! He might live to tell—well, live to remember it. Even if the pigtailed boy told anyone, they wouldn't believe him and he guessed Akane would say he was making it up because he was a pervert.

Not to mention everyone would try to _kill_ one or the other, that or have the priest on the phone in under a wink.

Shoving all those thoughts aside, the present 'challenge' still remained to be conquered.

Akane could barely control herself from allowing her eyes to enlarge to the size of saucers as the boy started his new attack. Slowly, he let his hands roam, always cautious of the 'no-zones'. One hand found the fabric above her stomach causing the muscles underneath to tighten. He made a noise that had her biting back an unwanted noise of approval in her throat as he started to make lazy circles on her tummy. Ranma was in 'no man's land' and he was very aware that if he moved his hand any further north or south, he was as good as a corpse. The other hand he brought up her arm in aching slow caress until it joined his mouth at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

No more 'brushing' of the lips, these were full pressed kisses, trailing antagonizing slow down from the curve of her ear to the base of her neck. Ranma gently hooked the collar of her kimono and pulled it to the side, allowing him better access to her skin.

When he nipped her skin and then lightly sucked on the same spot he heard Akane's breath hitch in her throat.

The small watch on the necklace's cold metal brushed against his fingers. Hmm, Ranma thought, there wasn't much time left and Akane seemed unaffected by any of his 'advances'.

Stopping his attentions on her neck, he bite lightly on her ear before asking, "How much more time?"

The girl suppressed a need to squeak in surprise, but instead moved her hand to look into the watch face, "A-about another minute."

The husky baritone he all but purred out had the girl's mind numb with anticipation. Her entire body was coiled like a spring, ready to turn around and further their activities or to leap away.

"Put your head on my shoulder and lean back," he whispered.

If he continued to use that voice, she would do _much_ more than that! However her pride was still hanging on by a thin, fraying string as she did as he instructed.

The new position had Ranma fisting his hand in her kimono at her stomach to make sure that he didn't offend her by accident. Breathing in her sent as he kept his mouth close to her ear, the hand that had been toying with the collar found its way to the base of her throat, pressed flat against her breastbone, his thumb making lazy rotations in the hollow of her throat.

The possessive gesture made bubbles go through the girl's veins. Even though she beat up on him, Akane new that Ranma was stronger than her, much _much_ stronger. To feel his powerful, well trained arms and calloused hands on her, even over clothes, and in such a controlling gesture had been something she only ever thought about late at night.

Ranma's mind was blank as what to do now, there was nothing _physically_ left for him to do that would insure his winning and safety. He might not be able to win, but at least it would be a draw-unless, "Akane?"

"Mm-uh, yes, Ranma?" She replied her voice breathy and relaxed, Ranma wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

What? What could he possibly say to her to make her a red sputtering mess? A red, _embarrassed_, sputtering mess? A thought struck him, but before a word could slip out of his mouth, Akane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Time!"

Ranma kicked himself. He didn't win. Man, did that leave a nasty taste in his mouth, usually he only experienced this unnerving, upsetting flavor from Akane's _cooking_. The pigtailed boy fully expected for the girl to leap away from his presence as soon as the time ended, so it was quite a shock when she didn't budge.

Unpleasant, no.

Unnerving, one hundred percent.

Sweat broke out on his brow, Ranma was seriously thinking of doing the 'Final Attack: Run away!' when Akane, much to his relief, pulled away. She turned at the waist, so that she could face him. Using his arms to lean back comfortably, Ranma mentally prepped himself for whatever onslaught Akane might dream up.

Akane smiled sweetly, this was going to be so easy it almost wasn't fair.

His eyes were half lidded, a small frown of boredom on his lips, aw, she thought, he was playing cool. Ranma could be screaming his head off on the inside, but his outside face was calm and collected. For some odd reason, the boy never manage to use this face during poker, only in battle or when sidestepping a question.

"Ranma," Akane drew out, saying his name as if it were dripping honey.

Deciding some physical touch couldn't hurt as extra insurance; Akane lifted herself and turned until she was on her knees. Leaning forward, she placed a hand on the rock at either side of his waist, and leaned forward until her breath ghosted across his lips.

He tensed for a second, and then relaxed, only raising an eyebrow.

She sent a silent prayer of thanks that she didn't klutz out at this crucial moment. Nothing would have been more frustrating than to get him _right_ where she wanted him and then trip at the finish line.

There was no denying the young man was painfully aware of her and her closeness as his breathing seemed to jump track a few times.

"You know what, Ranma?" she breathed out sweetly watching for his reaction as she lowered herself fully on his body. From hip to chest, there was anything but clothes between them. Though, to prevent any complaints about her weight, she kept a great deal of it on her hands.

"What?" he replied, turning his head so their lips where a hairs width from touching.

"I really wish," Akane started, tipping her head just slightly to look him in his blue eyes, "We could have done that—and _much _more— without having to make it a challenge."

3, 2, 1.

Ranma's face turned to a lovely shade of red, almost the color of his favorite Chinese shirt.

Leaning up, she crossed her arms for a second then taking a finger and tapping his chin, she smiled like her normal school girl self.

"I win, tomato-boy."

Struck speechless, the pigtailed boy couldn't do anything but stay in his current position with his eyes enlarged and his mouth hanging slightly open. Akane, on the other hand, started to gently laugh at his expression.

This was just too good.


	3. Cave Challenge!

_**Blush**_

Chapter Three

* * *

Ranma was pouting.

Everyone knew it but only two people knew why.

He had to beat her! After all the stuff he tried to pull to get her to blush she won with a bunch of words! Words that he, most unhappily, had to admit still made him blush like the setting sun. Had she meant what she said or was it all for the challenge?

"What's wrong with him?" Ukyo whispered to the purple haired Amazon as the Nerima crew walked toward their destination.

"Shampoo no know. Airen has been like this since we left Doll Inn."

Shampoo never liked being left out of the important things and this was important. It was her husband after all! A week ago they left the Doll Inn and ever since she would catch Akane smiling softly and knowingly at Ranma. Ranma, when he wasn't pouting, sleeping or eating, would notice the violent girl's smile and start to blush lightly.

This was not a good sign. Any girl in a race for a boy knew that much.

Desperate, the purple haired Chinese woman sought out the chef and asked for her assistance. Ukyo, not believing Shampoo at first, invited the couple to eat at her restaurant one day and got all the confirmation she needed when Ranma reflected Akane's smile. The two girls were not going to stand by and let this happen without a few causalities!

Not able to conjure up anything on the spot, they decided to back track to the last place they had tried to bust the couple up. The infamous Tunnel of Lost Love. It had been done, but the way the couple had been steadily growing more comfortable around each other had the girls were ready to try anything. Anything but let Ranma and Akane be that was.

"You seem happy," Nabiki fished unsuccessfully to Akane, who was in her own little world, until her sister poked her in the arm. "Are you in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I guess I was just thinking about—the color _red_." As subtly as she could, she glanced at the boy beside her and sure enough he shot her a cool look of amusement. He had understood at what she was playing.

Nabiki hadn't missed the casual exchange but it irritated her to no end to not understand _why_ they were acting this way. Neither Akane nor Ranma had offered to enlighten the group. In fact to the passer-by they appeared not to have changed at all.

* * *

"Why do I have to go in with her again?" Ranma's voice was irritated and clearly unhappy.

"Like it was some great dream of mine to get stuck with a pervert like you in a dark cave!" Akane replied hotly.

The couple, still with their backs to each other, watched as once again, Genma and Cologne disappeared into the dark. Ranma was the first to turn, Akane shifted uncomfortably as she faced him.

"This is round two," Ranma stated with a smile that edged closely to being dark. "I don't lose."

"W-what?" Akane squeaked as the pigtailed boy grabbed her hand and led her into the cave.

"You know me well enough by now, 'kane, to know I don't lose."

Akane wanted to pull back and snap at the determined teenage male in front of her, but something in her mind knew he was telling the truth. Whether she planned it or not, she had won their last match and Ranma never took kindly to losing. He hated it so much that he never let it happened. The blue haired girl's mind raced with all the different 'tortures' he might have planned.

"B-but Ranma!" The girl protested, "in a cave with the others able t-to see?"

"They're all ahead of us," He pointed out, looking slightly over his shoulder enough for Akane to see his smirk. "And after that fight we just had, they won't be turning around for us anytime soon."

Another gulp could be heard coming from behind the boy. It was going along swimmingly. Akane was trapped in the cave with him. Since she was deathly afraid of, well, the dead, Ranma didn't have to worry about her running off without him. The only problem he might have was getting her to agree to the round two of their little 'challenge'. Soatome even thought ahead enough to have a defense ready for her moment-to-moment offense.

The tunnel wasn't all too familiar to him but he ducked and weaved off the main path, trying to find an appropriate place for them to resume their challenge. She started this dumb thing and Ranma would have let it be-_if_ he had been the one to win.

This time he wasn't going to lose. This time was going to be different. _He_ was going to be the one who set the rules. _He_ was going to be the one who manipulated his opponent. It would be _him_ who wore the smile as they left the cave.

Perhaps _both_ would be wearing smiles, but for different reasons. The thought made him smirk, though he refused to acknowledge it out loud.

Once he found a secluded enough area, the martial artist left his victim there and back tracked to see if anyone had followed. Satisfied that there was no one, and even if there was going to be a search party the likelihood of finding the small space was one in a million.

When he got back to the cavern, Akane looked afraid. Ranma's heart felt sick. Did she really think he'd force her to do something against her will?

"Come on 'kane, it's only a challenge." He crossed his arms behind his head. Saotome cocked his head to the side. "If you just want to give this round to me and call it quits, I won't object to that either."

Akane _had_ been a bit fearful of getting caught or even the minute possibility of getting carried away, but Ranma's arrogance had shoved both thoughts out of her mind.

"Name your terms, pig-tail." Her words were ground out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A smirk couldn't help but magically reappear on the black haired boy's lips.

"Fine. You did have some good ideas last time, but I decided that the way you won last time you can't use now. _You_ aren't permitted to talk." The girl's chocolate colored eyes lost their glare and snapped into a surprised expression. "Still no inappropriate anything. No groping or grabbing or anything perverted."

This did not bode well for the girl. If she couldn't use the same method as last time she had to think of something and quick.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, there is only going to be two minutes since we don't want the others lookin' for us and if we're missin' too long they'll know something's up." Akane's shoulders seemed to relax slightly, Ranma smile tightened. "And, you have to go first."

She choked. This meant she wouldn't have any time to think, only to act. Chewing the inside of her mouth Akane weighed her options. If there was a chance she could stall or even talk him out of this—no, Ranma would never be talked out of a fight.

Stalling, maybe that would work.

"Gee, Ranma, you seem awfully eager to get cozy with me again." It was a childish thing to say, but any time wasted was a few seconds more for her to think.

"This is nothing more than round two of something you started, 'kane. Stop stalling. Are you going to participate or wimp out?"

He was baiting her just as she did him, and Akane was falling for it just as stubbornly oblivious as Ranma had.

"You're on. You are going to _regret_ this, _Ran_-ma."

The smirk of arrogance was his immediate reply.

"Great, then. Ah-_kan_-a." Checking out the watch he wore on his left wrist, the boy ticked off the seconds with his finger before looking once more at his fuming fiancée. "Start."

Akane tried to control her jerky movements, and strolled up to Ranma. He crossed his arms over his chest. Never did they say anything about blocking your opponent. She seemed to realize this and pouted.

The girl observed his actions and thought it best to go for a full physical attack. Smiling as innocently and as cutely as she could under the circumstances, Akane walked to a jutting piece of rock, just the perfect height for sitting on. The boy rolled his eyes and followed her lead. With a little push Ranma sat down on the ledge.

Tipping her head to the side, Tendo couldn't fathom what to do next until she saw the ever ticking second hand on the other martial artist's wrist. One minute forty seconds to go. Throwing past insults down a mental garbage disposal, the girl crawled into Ranma's lap. Almost instinctively the boy shifted and uncrossed his arms to let Akane sit on his legs. She guided his arms around her waist and leaned close to his handsome face.

This was proving a bit more trying than he originally thought and this acknowledgement had Saotome slightly worried about his winning.

What to do, what to do. Akane's mind whirled with all sorts of thoughts, but none which would help her at this particular moment. Try as she might the only thing she could think to do is something which would cause her to blush like a glowing cherry. Then again, the rules never said she couldn't blush while pulling her tricks.

Of course, knowing Ranma he'd instate that rule as soon as she started to color.

_Better play it safe then_, Akane thought as she began her task.

Ranma's mind began to scream with warning. Akane shouldn't be this forward, heck, she shouldn't even be participating! His breath caught in his throat as he felt her shift in his lap, allowing her hands to roam his shirt covered chest.

_Just think about Cologne in a bikini_, Ranma's mind whispered the instructions and instantly he had a grotesque mental image. To say the least, he felt seriously ill and shivered against the thought of a 300 year old woman running around in a string bikini.

When he shivered, the girl inwardly smiled and thought her attacks were working. Now to further it just a bit more.

The image in his mind kept getting worse. Now he was picturing Cologne running up to him with her lips puckered. In that instant, he felt a hand at the base of his pigtail, another one on his chest and a pair of very smooth, soft, and warm lips kissing his neck slowly.

Suddenly the Cologne image morphed into a taller, but still short, young girl. The girl had short hair and suddenly the image became crystal clear as Akane's face appeared in his mental mirror.

The girl on his mind and lap, smiled as she kissed from his collar bone just to the second tie of his white sleeveless shirt. When his hands slowly reacted, she thought for sure she had him. With a quick check, there was still no blush. One of his hands was resting lightly on her waist while the other one got lost in her hair.

Ranma's expression seemed a million miles away, which irritated the girl beyond no end. Here she was acting like Shampoo and he didn't have the decency to even pay attention? Akane's anger caused her to bite down roughly and unwittingly on his neck, causing him to jump in surprise.

His eyebrows shot up, but no blush. Ranma certainly hadn't expected that! Of course, he thought slightly amused, that Akane wouldn't be herself without a klutz attack somewhere in the operation.

Of course, this reaction of pleased astonishment encouraged the girl who mentally tallied up that she was close to only thirty seconds left. Akane, gathering up her wits again and trying to smoother her anger, started to 'nip' at the boy's throat.

The more she did that, the harder it was for Ranma to focus on something other else besides the warm girl currently making his neck her snack. She ran her free hand behind his neck, caressing it tenderly. His arms tightened around her, bringing Akane closer to his body if it was possible.

She kissed his jaw line and was coming closer to his lips. Ranma tilted his head slightly down when he thought he was sure of her goal, sucked in a quick breath. Akane, with eyes half lidded, leaned forward, licking her lips—at the same time the small alarm on the watch sounded.

The mood was shattered and both pulled back as if they were about to kiss the bottom of a cow's hoof.

It took a while for Ranma's voice to work as he stared at Akane who seemed to have an equally hard time of forming words.

"Looks like it's your turn, Ranma."

Nodding slowly, the black haired boy drew her back to him gingerly. The Tendo girl didn't offer any resistance as she leaned comfortably on his chest. Ranma smiled a genuine smile at the girl who seemed so at home with him.

His pride slapped his tenderness upside the head, this was a _challenge_! Marvel and drool over her at a later time, like in less than two minutes from now when he had won this fight! Taking a breath, he shifted and repositioned the girl so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Akane," He whispered in a lowered tone, delightfully close to her ear before lightly rubbing his cheek against hers.

Ranma could feel the petite girl tremble underneath his hands. Words were the most embarrassing thing and the best thing to use when trying to win a challenge like this. Akane had proven words could triumph where actions had failed last time they were fighting this unique type of battle. With a smirk, he chose his words careful making sure they would invoke embarrassment and not rage.

"What will it take, Akane," he paused to ghost a finger down the side of her neck, "for you to finally kiss me for real?"

In his mind's eye, he saw her eyes snap open, mouth drop, and her heart beat speed up to an alarmingly high rate. Not wanting to miss the blush he knew was covering her face, Ranma pulled the girl away from him slowly. It was just as he had thought; she was doing her best fish impression—a very _red_ fish.

"You lose," he remarked with his voice still in the deep register he used earlier. Akane wanted to be mad that he'd used her tactic against her, but he _had_ clarified that only _she_ couldn't use the same method.

Darting her tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips, she failed to notice the blue eyes that watched the motion with great interest. Her blush deepened when she felt calloused but gentle fingers under her chin, tipping her face slightly upward until her eyes locked with Ranma's.

Her breath caught in her throat when she watched, transfixed, nervous, and excited as Ranma let his eyes fall shut as he guided their mouths closer together—

"Ranma-honey!"

Just like the alarm on his watch, Ukyo's voice sent them reeling away from each other.

Akane hurried off Saotome's lap and quickly adjusted her clothes and hair. Ranma shortly followed suit, retying his top of his shirt. Grabbing the blushing girl's hand, he led her through the winding caverns he'd taken them through earlier. Thankfully, Ukyo and the others weren't waiting at the mouth of the exit.

Jumping from the hiding spot, the couple resumed their trip through the cave. Ukyo had questioned where they were and what had taken them so long but both just said 'lost'. Shampoo and Ukyo shared a glace and a suspicion but choose to keep it quiet. Ryoga cracked his knuckles and said if Ranma ever tried to do anything with Akane…well, it would be the last thing he'd ever do!

The normal cave ruckus happened all around them but the couple made it through with little to no trouble when both sides erupted into a battle of insults and names. They made it across the stone bridge leading to the exit without the spirits haunting them only because Akane was too busy trying to whack Ranma with her mallet.

As soon as they cleared the cave and were alone once again Ranma dropped his side of the act for the briefest of moments in order to take a rare opportunity of crowing his triumph over the girl.

"So, 'kane, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Ranma asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

Akane's smile wasn't something he was expected, but neither were her words.

"Best two out of three?"


	4. Losers Win All

**_Blush_**

Chapter Four

* * *

Ranma stuck his pencil between his nose and upper lip, attempting to balance it there. Folding his arms behind his head, he pushed his chair to lean on the back two legs, and balanced in that position. The teacher merely paused in his lecture to stare at the young man before shrugging and continuing his lesson.

_Good_, Ranma thought, letting his mind wander. Any notes he missed he could get from Akane or Ukyo or someone who actually put an effort toward school.

It had been close to a month since Akane and his last challenge. She never brought it up again, although after the second challenge was completed, she insisted on a tie breaker. Ranma's jaw was probably still bruised from falling to the ground at her comment.

He smirked.

It wasn't like he _minded_ the challenge, but it was slightly unnerving that Akane never mentioned it again. Of course they acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Their families were still in the dark (which was evidenced by the lack of wedding invitations), fiancées and would-be boyfriends were clueless which explained the lack of more than customary death threats to either half in the couple.

Sighing deeply, the boy focused back in on the teacher but it didn't last long as several questions flitted through his mind.

When should the challenge be? Should he be the one who administered it? Maybe Akane wasn't saying anything because she wanted to back out of what she said?

The last thought made Ranma's stomach tighten in worry.

No, Akane would never back down from anything when it came to her looking bad in front of a group. Especially the plotting group of friends they usually had around them, even if they didn't know she was 'looking bad' it would be enough that _she_ knew. That's just how Akane's mind worked.

But there had to be _something_ there. Maybe she was trying to make him sweat it out? Perhaps hoping Ranma would back down or admit defeat by default? _Right_. Like that would ever happen. As well as the pig-tailed boy knew Akane, he was equally sure she knew him well enough to know it would never happen. That being so, there was no way she'd pull a wait-it-out stunt.

So preoccupied by his thoughts, Ranma never saw the eraser coming his way until it smacked him on the side of his face. A puff of white smoke surrounded him as the teacher told him to go hold buckets in the hall.

Muttering, Ranma did as he instructed. It was perfect actually; he no longer had to pretend to pay attention to the boring lecture and was now able to focus all of his attention at the challenge at hand. Surely he could come up with something before the end of school!

It was only Akane, after all.

* * *

Akane knew he was watching, waiting for her to say something or to make a move. Ranma always wanted the upper hand in anything that they did and this time was no different. As long as she stalled though, he would have more time to think and to fret about what she was thinking or wasn't thinking.

There were also a few other bonuses to his one track mind. With Ranma so eager to best her, he wasn't paying any heed to the other fiancées. When Shampoo had recently crashed into the dojo when Ranma and Akane were practicing, the Amazon was told to get lost or he'd get mad. Akane knew it was because he was sure that only a few seconds before the invasion she was going to initiate the challenge. Ukyo had pestered Nabiki about what was going on and for the first time since the youngest Tendo could remember the middle sister begrudgingly had to admit to knowing nothing.

Nabiki had tried though, she'd done everything imaginable to get the pair to tattle on each other and on themselves. Thankfully, Ranma had enough brains to brush the brunette off and keep his focus. There were so many bonuses to this mess that Akane wasn't sure she ever want to finish it. Having all of Ranma's attention was what she wanted, though it was something she wasn't going to mention out loud to anyone or anything (one never knew where Nabiki had microphones hooked up).

"So," Ranma dragged out, trying to pry Akane from her private thoughts. "Did you get the homework assignments?"

Glancing up at where he balanced on the fence as they walked home, Akane smiled and nodded. Ranma stumbled a bit and Akane raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Just because I have them, doesn't mean I'll give them to you." There was a smirk on her lips as Ranma paused, groaned, and finally caught back up.

"Come on, 'kane! That's not fair!"

"Maybe you should pay more attention." She gave a small, secretive smile. "Perhaps if it was written in _red_, you'd notice it more."

Ranma's face went slack as his mouth dropped open a bit. She turned to him again, laughed lightly, and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

As Ranma dried his hair that night, he couldn't believe she was now _teasing_ him about it! Actually, the rational part of his brain contested, it was also proof she hadn't forgotten about the challenge. Perhaps it was all a joke to her?

Ranma's temper didn't flair as he thought it might at this suggestion, he felt rather disappointed if it turned out she had been playing with him this entire time.

_No!_ Ranma growled, shaking his head a bit as if to throw out the very thought. _She wouldn't do that to me_.

He sighed, tossed the towel over his shoulder, and walked out of the bathroom. Not yet tired but clean, Ranma thought it best to at least walk around for a bit before having to resign himself to sleeping. He really didn't like going to sleep knowing he'd have to wake up to go back to school. It was necessary for sure, but it never meant he had to like it.

"Don't walk into a wall," Nabiki's crisp voice advised from behind him.

Having been daydreaming, the sound of her voice caused him to jump a bit. It was then that he noticed how close he had come to walking into the wall…right next to Akane's door.

"Planning on going for a midnight rendezvous, Ranma?"

The pigtailed boy's face clearly showed his panic to the brunette who looked thoroughly amused.

"What would Daddy have to say about this?" She arched a slim eyebrow as Ranma back stepped quickly from the door and took off down the hall.

_Man, that was close. _He sighed when he was safely wrapped up in his blankets_. I wonder what would have happened if Nabiki hadn't stopped me?_

Thoughts, unbidden, surfaced once more in his mind. He pinched his eyes shut and forcibly removed the images coloring his imagination. The challenge had to be issued soon or he'd be in trouble.

Before Ranma departed into dream world, he made a firm decision that if she didn't issue a formal challenge, he'd do it.

He smiled at that thought.

* * *

Akane's eyes widened slightly as the letter fluttered to the ground, the word 'challenge' scrawled across it boldly. Picking it up quickly, she scanned the locker room to make sure no one else was around. Opening the letter, her fears quickly soothed as a grin and a raised eyebrow took their place.

'Sunday. Just outside of town. 7 o'clock. Be there or it will be considered a forfeit.'

Scribbling on the note, the girl tucked it away in her school satchel; Akane checked and rechecked the locker room before taking off to the P.E. class.

Unfortunately, she didn't check well enough.

Nabiki Tendo smiled as she stepped off the toilet and out of the stall. Her little sister was hiding something and it would be a great insult to the Queen of Blackmail not to know what was happening in her own household.

She pulled open Akane's locker and reached for her satchel.

This was just too easy.

And this, since her precious little sister was so keen on keeping this secret, would profit the middle girl a lot of yen. Securing the note, the girl slipped it up her sleeve, shut the locker and made her way back to class.

* * *

Ranma knew the answer by the sly smile Akane wore when they were walking home together. She swung her bag carelessly at her side, there was a slight bounce in her step and she never once met his gaze.

_Okay_, Ranma thought, _she should be happy but this happy?_

What was she thinking about? Was she laughing at him inwardly at his a wee bit of desperate attempt to get this challenge started? What if she was going to stand him up on the challenge day..?

_No, _he reassured himself_. She'd never forfeit unless she was dead. _Ranma shivered at his own twisted thought.

"How was your day?' Akane asked casually.

Ranma looked down at her, eyebrow raised slightly. "Fine."

"Is that all? No random fiancées showing up swearing how much they love you and wanting to marry you on the spot?" Akane's kept her voice light in an attempt at feigning astonishment.

Ranma jumped off the fence a few feet before it ended and shrugged.

"It's been a slow day."

Akane had to force herself from snorting at his comment. "What_ever_, Ranma."

* * *

That night Ranma sat under the stars and on the roof above her bedroom. Due to a random Happosai attack this afternoon, the pigtailed boy thought it was best to hide up on the roof if the pervert tried anything again. It was the wrinkled little man and Nabiki who had him worried.

Nabiki had been even more put out than normal about Akane and his secret. Personally he was amazed she hadn't taken a wild stab and landed with the correct answer. She was too crafty and cunning for his tastes, Akane could intimidate her sister to a point but Ranma would flounder because Nabiki was still a girl. Sadly, the older Tendo sister realized this and used this, often, to her advantage.

Akane had been smiling all through dinner about something she didn't feel like sharing with the rest of the group and it had Ranma slightly on edge. She wasn't looking at him, hardly even registered his presence at the table and he sat right next to her! The most bothersome thing was Akane never answered his challenge letter.

It was driving him mad!

Grumbling under his breath, the boy closed his eyes, content to block out the world for a moment. Quickly, Ranma was fast asleep and lightly snoring. Below him, Akane smiled up at her ceiling.

He had camped out above her room after dinner, she knew, Akane was also aware of the rough exercises Genma had been putting her fiancé through and therefore it was only a matter of waiting before he crashed. Marking the page in her book, she quickly threw on her robe and stepped into her slippers. Grabbing a pre-written note, she made her way to the balcony that was built on to her window not too long ago. Soun had insisted because this way Ranma and she could be together no matter where the boy hid.

Akane maneuvered her way up on the roof as stealthily as she was able to do. Standing up, she flailed for a moment before recapturing her balance and taking a deep relieved breath. The blue haired girl smirked as the boy lay on his side, oblivious to the world. Quietly, the girl tiptoed to his side, took the note and without any warning, she pressed the note to his forehead and none too gently.

Ranma woke up with a harsh jerk, "What the-? Akane!"

She stood up, hands on hips, and a deep, malicious grin on her face.

"Accepted," was all she stated before making her way back into the house. Ranma sat on the roof, blinking at where he'd last seen the girl, and dumbly trying to guess what the heck had gotten into her.

Noticing the piece of paper taped to his forehead, he tugged it off and with a muttered curse, he opened it up. She had scribbled the word 'accepted' and drawn him a little picture of a pig sticking out his tongue. Ranma's eye ticked.

"You're on!" He chuckled darkly, having been annoyed that his main rival's face was used to make her point even though she was blissfully unaware of it.

He adjusted the collar of his shirt for the millionth time. It was five minutes until Akane was to show up and he couldn't have been on pins and needles anymore than he already was. The entire household had been in complete confusion as the couple would give in to silent, though intimidating, glaring contests. Nabiki seemed curious even while playing the aloof one. Kasumi had simply repeated 'oh, my' over and over as the two fathers started to sit close to whatever exit they could incase the two kids decided to turn their seemingly lethal attention to them.

This day had been different though. Ranma avoided Akane and she seemed to have no problem doing the same. He only could guess it was because neither of them wanted to give away their game plan for winning the challenge. And would Ranma win?

Damn straight he would.

It was bad enough to think of losing to a girl, but to _Akane_? She'd never let him live it down. Ranma smirked, knowing he wasn't going to let her forget that he won after he did. Then again, she had no qualms about shutting him up with that blasted comes-from-thin-air mallet of hers.

"You're going to get wrinkles from thinking that hard," a familiar and confident voice taunted. "Either that," she continued, "or break something in there."

Akane used the tip of her finger to tap his temple and then crossed her arms, observing the pig-tailed boy.

"You're _almost_ late."

"Almost doesn't count," she replied flippantly.

Ranma found this attitude was getting on his nerves. If it was some type of girl trick, it was annoying as hell.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Tendo."

"I don't think so; I'm going to beat you, _again_, Ranma."

"Not if you can't talk."

"But you can't either and we're in public so you can't do anything perverted."

His blue eyes narrowed.

"Like I would even _want_ to."

"So what are the rules this time?"

"The same as last time I guess."

"I have a suggestion."

Oh no, this wasn't going to be pretty. Get a girl thinking and the result was never very pretty for the males in her vicinity. With Akane it usually wasn't pretty and usually involved assault and battery.

"Since we are in a public area, we can't exactly try to same—tactics as we did before."

Ranma watched as her eyes darted around and her cheeks went to a light pink but quickly faded.

"So why not make it easier on the both of us and end this once and for all."

"Okay…"

Akane had thought long and hard about this and had been hesitant to take this route but she wanted to win! Winning meant some sacrifice, like dignity or shyness. Inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes and snapped them open into a steady glare.

"We kiss."

Ranma blinked a million times a second. Had she _really_ said that? His mind kicked into gear and worked on the logical reasons why she would suggest something like that. His cheeks flared and Ranma was glad the challenge hadn't started.

"I mean," Akane continued after a moment of his stunned silence. "If one of us blushes before then we don't' have to kiss, just-"

"Deal," Ranma rushed out, not wanting to actually talk about it further or his cheeks might explode before anything happened.

Swallowing, Saotome slowly drew closer to the girl who instantly stiffened. He didn't move again until she took a tentative step forward. He relaxed and then mentally slapped himself. This was a challenge! How many times did he have to think this? Every time they had a challenge like this, he had to remember!

Getting his mind off the outcome and onto winning, the boy put his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her gently closer. Akane's brown eyes grew in shock. She expected him to back down saying she was crazy for even suggesting something like this. But no, not Ranma. He never liked to lose.

Well,_ too _bad! Akane was going to win this even if she had to bit her tongue to focus on something besides his closeness, the possible kiss…all of it! She felt her face start to betray her as he leaned in further, dipping his head slowly.

Saotome noticed his fiancée was struck speechless and briefly wondered why she wasn't carrying through with her part of the deal. Wasn't she supposed to be moving as well? Showing, he didn't know, some signs of enthusiasm? _Something_?

Akane's breath caught in her throat as his eyes began to close, so much so she didn't even realize her own eyes closing in time with his.

Ranma felt the feathers tickling his stomach float down to a controllable level as he opened his eyes to stare at his fiancée. She had just been staring at him the last time he had his eyes opened and wondered if she was still just staring at him. Maybe this was some ploy to laugh at him? No. That was ridiculous. Perhaps it would be her excuse to beat him to death with that cursed mallet of hers. That sounded a ton more logical than anything else he could think of.

However he noticed something instead of anger. What he noticed was a light pink blush over the bridge of her nose and both cheeks.

"Y-you're blushing," he quietly pointed out. The girl's eyes opened wide and before Ranma could say anything in triumph, Akane touched his cheek.

"So are you," Akane answered, keeping her will strong or else she would find the park where they were standing rather interesting instead of his face. "A-and we didn't even do anything yet."

A small voice in Ranma's mind hung on to her last word. _Yet_ she said. Did that mean, although this would be forced to be considered a draw, that she wanted to still continue with the challenge? Akane hadn't moved away, shrugged off his touch, or removed her hands from his chest.

Ranma tried to remember when her hands had gotten there and only came to the conclusion it was probably sometime when his heart was thumping in his ears.

"So, uh, what do we do-?"

Akane's blush deepened and trailed down her neck. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss him since their dare in the cave, but Ranma was as skittish as she was defensive about anything of that nature.

Clearing his throat, Ranma's blush seemed to almost glow.

"I've never backed down from a challenge and I've never not completed a challenge either."

Her eyebrows crashed together in thought and then shot straight up in realization. Akane met his eyes with a clear question in them.

He nervously smiled at her, "Unless you want to forfei-"

Akane took the bait and both were rewarded.

Although both were known for their lack of timidness, the first kiss was shy though not awkward. As a few seconds slipped by, both were assured the other was not going to pull away in disgust or break into a laugh, the kiss deepened. For their first 'authentic' kiss, neither was going to back down or going to give their opponent anything less than as good as they got.

Meanwhile, in the Tendo Dojo house, Nabiki crumpled up a piece of paper in her hand. He little sister had known what she was going to do. The original text had been crossed out and a new message marred the page with, _'Nice try_.'

Leaning back in her chair, the girl tapped her index finger against her chin. Fine. Her sister could have _this_ secret. It wasn't like anything could be hidden from Nabiki for long.

Fin.


End file.
